


William

by GoddessofRoyalty



Series: A Child Verse [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Graphic Description, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: How William was Born in the A Child verseWarnings: mpreg, graphic childbirth, traumatic childbirth. Dead Dove: Do Not Eat applies strongly here.
Series: A Child Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844371
Kudos: 40





	William

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in this is something that someone I know told me happened to them when they gave birth but devoid of the “responsible and understanding medical professional” bit. 
> 
> Also this originally was a scene from the sequel to A Child. And while I’m not ruling out the possibility of writing the sequel the method I decided I would write it is not the one that would include this scent. So just take it because it’s been sitting on my computer for like 6 months. 
> 
> Warnings: graphic childbirth, traumatic childbirth,

“Mr Queen you need to push,” the doctor says from between Oliver’s naked legs. A man Oliver hardly even knows that Waller obtained to deliver his child.

“I’m trying to.” The sheets bunched in his grip as he tries to bare down.

“You need to try harder,” the doctor says. “Push Mr Queen.”

“I am!” He doesn’t think he can push any harder than he already is. It just makes the pain worse and he doesn’t feel like he’s getting anywhere with it. “It just hurts.”

The doctor, who Oliver realises he hasn’t even gotten the name of, just gives him a dry look. “You’re having a baby Mr Queen, did you really expect it to be comfortable?”

“No, but isn’t there drugs, or something you can give me?” Oliver hadn’t exactly looked into, or thought about, birth, like _at all,_ before he got stranded on the island. He made sure he was on top of his birth control and it wasn’t supposed to be a problem for him until much later. But he is pretty sure there were things that were given to help ease the pain.

“Ms Waller said that it wouldn’t be necessary for you,” the doctor says. Right before shoving his hand insider Oliver and, god, couldn’t he be a little gentler about that? Or at least warn him? “They haven’t descended much further – you need to push harder.”

“That’s what I’m doing!” Oliver groans as his next contraction hits, his body wanting to curl in on itself from the pain but the stupid IV drip preventing him from doing so. “Can’t you give me anything for the pain?”

“I don’t think you need it Mr Queen,” the doctor says. “You can endure.”

“Yes I do. Just give me something please.” It hurts so much and Oliver doesn’t even want to think about the fact that it’s apparently far from over.

“No - you need to stop complaining and push. Or perhaps we need to up your Pitocin dose.”

“Please don’t.” That’s when the real pain had started him. When they had stuck the IV in him and gave him the drug to help ‘speed up his contractions’. It had gone from pretty okay to intense overwhelming pain.

“Then push Mr Queen.”

“How many times do I have to tell you I am?” Oliver collapses back onto the bed. He wants to be back home. Where he could choose his doctor and get to know them a little before they got to see him with his feet up in the air.

He wants his mother. She would know what needs to be done. And wouldn’t treat him like a moron for not knowing what to expect seeing he’s never done this before.

Damn it – he wants Slade.

At this point he’d take anyone who actually, possibly, gives half a shit about him and his comfort. Instead of this doctor who keeps checking the clock like he has better places to be and keeps acting like it’s Oliver’s fault the baby hasn’t arrived yet, like he isn’t doing everything he can to try and help the situation – it's just not happening.

The doctor shoves his hand inside Oliver again. Sighing at whatever he feels.

“Still not progressing fast enough,” he says as he leans over to pull a tray of kind of terrifying instruments closer to him. And Oliver does not like where this is going.

“What are you doing?” Oliver asks and he’s pretty sure his panic couldn’t get any higher.

“You clearly aren’t going to delivery this child by yourself Mr Queen. So I am going to assist you.” The doctor reaches over to pick up a pair of scissors. And Oliver discovers that his panic, can, in fact, get higher.

“Whatever you are doing please stop,” Oliver practically sobs.

“Just relax Mr Queen, this will be over soon,” the doctor says.

“No, no, no no no, no no-” Oliver wants it to be over but he doesn’t really want it to involve sharp scissors near a very sensitive part of him.

He flinches at the cut. It does hurt, especially without anything to ease the pain. But Oliver had already been electrocuted within the last year, so his pain endurance is higher than it had been before he got on the Queen’s Gambit.

“See- that wasn’t so bad was it?” the doctor asks. Because he’s an alpha and will never have to experience it in his life.

“Just get it over with.” The agony of it all is unbearable and Oliver just wants it over.

“That’s what I’m trying to do,” the doctor says, reaching over to the tray to pick up what looks like a pair of tongs and Oliver can guess what those are for.

The doctor’s fingers are inside him again as he puts the tong-looking things in place. Pushing and pulling at Oliver’s now sore entrance without any apparent thought to Oliver’s comfort.

“I need you to push with the next contraction,” the doctor says. “I know you’re not good at it but you can do it for me this time yes?”

“Yes.” Oliver’s done arguing that he was trying. Or pleading for mercy. Both only falling on deaf ears. He just wants to get the baby out so this whole nightmare can end.

Oliver thinks he might have torn through the sheets at how hard he grips them as he bares down with the next contraction. And how the hell could it hurt worse? He feels like the entire space between his legs is on fire.

“They’re coming now,” the doctor says smugly and god Oliver wants to hit him.

Instead he focuses that anger into pushing. And, after three more agonising contractions and his entire crotch feeling like someone had shoved an electrical charge right _there,_ the pain eases and the doctor is holding Oliver’s baby.

* * *

The door to the room opens as the doctor is still stitching Oliver up and Waller walks in.

“How did he go?” she asks, apparently uncaring about the fact that Oliver is still naked and spread and the doctor who just delivered his baby still between his legs.

“We got there in the end,” the doctor says. “A healthy boy. Had to help him delivery the placenta though.”

Right, when Oliver truly learned how a sock-puppet must feel.

“How long until he can be useful again?” Of course all she cares about is when Oliver can be up on his feet and doing things for her. Not for his health or comfort after giving birth to a baby.

“I had to cut him so probably best to give him a couple of weeks at least,” the doctor says.

“I am still here you know,” Oliver grumbles.

“I know Mr Queen,” Waller says. “And you should remember that both you and your son are only safe and alive by my good graces. Something I’m sure to get repayment for.”

Right. Because having William safely was only half of Oliver’s problems. The other half is getting them both back to Starling together and alive.


End file.
